


Howl (Frerard Werewolf AU)

by FrerardAndTheAssbutts666



Category: Fall Out Boy, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale), My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Red Riding Hood (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Gerard Way, Best Friends, Bottom Gerard Way, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Full Shift Werewolves, Gay Bashing, Gay Rights, Gay Sex, Green Eyes, Homophobia, Hot Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mates, Murder, Murder Mystery, On the Run, Oral Sex, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rough Sex, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Seduction, Shy Gerard Way, Sweet/Hot, Top Frank Iero, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, Witch Curses, Witchcraft, Witches, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardAndTheAssbutts666/pseuds/FrerardAndTheAssbutts666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small village, the townspeople all live together in harmony. But when a young woman is found dead, a wave of fear washes over the former peaceful village. Especially when signs of Werewolves, and Witches are linked to the murder. 17 year old Gerard Way is a young man who is well liked by everyone in the village, partly due to his families status in the village. Despite the fact that his village is a God fearing one and he wears dresses. And when another murder is committed, showing the same signs as the first, the village turns to full blown panic, and reinforcements are sent in to help. A Werewolf hunter and his son have traveled to help save this village from the belly of the beast, all while Gerard begins to question everything. The only person he could truly trust during this time of fear, is his boyfriend and lover, Frank. Frank and Gerard have been having a secret relationship, fearing they would be condemned to death if anyone knew. But as more blood is shed and more bodies hit the ground, Gerard begins to piece together that the beast is closer than he thinks. (Loosely based off Red Riding Hood with Amanda Seyfried and Gary Goldman...Okay more like its pretty based off it :p.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Gerard's POV) 

 

"Gerard! Gerard! Can you come here, please?" My mother called from the house. I was wrestling a little with my little brother, Mikey, and I was winning. He groaned and said "Oh come on! Mother's calling you to the house! Let go of me!" I smiled and said "Admit defeat and I shall release you, baby brother." He sighed and said "Alright, I surrender! Now let go!" I had him pinned to the ground, with his arms pulled back like a chickens wings. I am ruler. I am the eldest. 

I smiled and said "Okay, you're free to go. Carry on." I dropped his arms, and his fave landed on the grass below. I laughed and he said "I hate you...So very much, I hate you." His words muffled slightly by his face in the dirt. I said "I know." And quickly turned and ran towards my mother being sure not to soil my dress. Yes, I am a teenage boy, and I wear dresses. Although this act along could have me executed because of how religious the village I've grown up in is, nobody can touch me. Mainly, because my father is the head of the church here in our village and the preceding judge over the court. Since I was little, I have worn boy clothes, but up until I was 14, I had made and lost a bet with my best friend, Frank, and I had to wear dresses for a week as punishment.

I thought it was gonna be so humiliating, but I had found that I enjoyed wearing the dresses. Not only were they pretty ones, but they made me feel beautiful. And I never believed I was beautiful until then. After the week was up, I just continued to wear them, and now everyone in the village is used to seeing me around wearing pretty dresses my mother makes for me. My father was NOT happy about the thought of his oldest son wearing dresses like a girl, or becoming confused about my sexuality, but eventually he's grown accustomed to my now feminine nature. Another odd trait about me, is that I have Red hair. And not the natural orange hair with freckles, I mean RED hair. Red hair as red as a Cardinal.

The doctors were baffled by the strange hair color, but they came to the conclusion that it was a extremely rare and very bizarre unknown disease. I wasn't born with it, it turned red overnight on my 16th birthday. I think it suits me better than the natural brownish-black color I had.

When I got to my mother, she shook her head and said "Stop torturing your brother, and go fetch fresh water from the stream. Don't be gone too long, lunch is almost ready." I nodded and smiled. "Yes, ma'am." I grabbed an empty bucket from her hands, pecked her on the cheek, and turned and set off to the woods to retrieve the water. I have always enjoyed walks through the forest. Its nice, peaceful, and nature is just so beautiful. There's always something new to love about nature. But after minutes had passed, I walked past a rather large Oak tree, when a hand clampted over my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my waist.

I was pulled and pushed up against the tree, and saw it was Frank, standing before my eyes. He smiled and said "Boo!" I rolled my eyes and playfully smacked his shoulder. He laughed and asked "Awww, did somebody get scared? Did you think I was the Big Bad Wolf coming for ya?" I crossed my arms over my chest and said "That wasn't funny." He smiled and said "Yes it was." I looked away and said "It wasn't. Not at all." He chuckled, then took my chin in his hand and gently turned my head until my eyes met his.

I then realized how close his face was to mine, and I smiled a little. "Okay, maybe it was a little humerous." He smiled and said "I know it is." Then he leaned in and pecked me on my lips with his. He pulled back and looked at my face. His beautiful eyes searching endlesy into mine. He brushed my cheek with his thumb and I nuzzed gently into his touch. He said "I missed you..So much...Every second I'm not with you, feels like damnation.." I smiled and said "Well every second I have you, feels like Heaven." He smiled and kissed me again, and I kissed back this time. 

You see, Frank and I have been best friends since birth it seems, and he has ALWAYS been there for me and has been my best friend ever since. But last year after my 16th birthday when my hair turned red, I started having...Feelings for him. More than just a friend. And during a celebration for the Summer Solstice, Frank had professed his love for me, and told me he's been in love with me since childhood. But our love is disgusting and a sin against God. A sin that's punishable by death if anyone found out. So we must hide our love from the world.

We've been together ever since he confessed his feelings to me, but yet we still haven't made love yet. He said he wants to wait until we're married before we give ourselves to each other, but no sane person would marry us, because it's a sin. But he just keeps telling me we will be married and we can be together forever...And I would always love and cherish a forever with him. 

We stood and kissed hastily, but also lovingly, before he pulled away and moved his lips down my jaw and to my neck. I let my head fall back and hit the tree with a slight thump, and combed my fingers through his hair. He pushed some of the fabric from my dress, from my shoulder, exposing my pale skin to him. He kissed the curve of my neck down to my shoulder, and rested his hands on my backside before pulling me against him. I gasped a little but a small moan came with it. I think I even felt his teeth sink into my flesh for a brief second, before he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine.

He gently fixed my dress back to its original state and said "I love you...More than anything I have ever loved my whole life." I smiled and said "I love you, too." He kissed me again and said "Gerard, look at me." I looked up into his eyes and saw they were burning into mine. He said "You are my heart...My soul...I am nothing without you...I will always protect you and I would do anything for you.....And I would die for you." 

I smiled and said "Well don't die now, cause you're mine." He smiled and said "I'm not going anywhere...And I would never travel away from here unless you were with me." I giggled and asked "More of this running away talk? Frank, we'd never be able to...They'll catch us, and they'll kill us...We will always have to hide our live while we cheat on our future wives.." He kissed my forehead and said "We will be able to leave this place, Gerard...Married to our wives, or each other...Soon, we'll be together forever, I promise." 

I snorted a little and asked "How "soon" do you plan on that?" He smiled and said "Your birthday is coming up in two weeks...They always throw a celebration on your birthday every year. And when everyone is drunk off wine and God knows what else they have, I take you to the woods, I make you mine forever, and we go. We can go wherever you want, and I can have my Happily Ever After with the love of my life..." He brushed some of my hair behind my ear, and pulled something from his trouser pocket. I looked down and saw a beautiful looking ring in his hand.

He held it up in between his fingers and said "This was my mothers. It was the ring my father gave her when they got married. Its the only thing she wasn't buried with, my father gave it to me so I could give it to Jamia." Jamia, being the young lady he's promised to in marriage. The ladt I am promised to is a girl named Lindsey. I looked up at him and he said "On your birthday, I'm going to give this to you. If you come with me, you'll never regret it, Gerard. If we stay here, we'll never be happy together...Marry me, Gerard Way. And let your love mold and shape me into a real man." 

I stood there speechless. I know what we are doing is wrong and could get us killed, but I love him with all my heart and soul. So I looked back up into his eyes and said "Yes...Yes of course, I'll marry you." I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him. He hugged me back tighter and he said "Now I am a man...I love you so much, Gerard....It's always been you..." I smiled and said "I love you too....We were born to be together...Forever.." Then we broke our embrace, and he wasted no time grabbing my face in his hands and crashing his lips to mine, and I happy kissed him back. 

Then I pulled away and made him pout. I smiled and said "I came here to get water from the stream. I can't be gone to long or my mom will ring me put to dry like the laundry. He groaned and said "One more minute...I'll miss your gorgeous face..." I smiled wider and said "I'm not leaving you forever, my love." He smiled and I kissed him. When we pulled away, he smiled and said "I know." He kissed me again and allowed me to move to the flowing stream just a few feet from the tree, and I squated down to retrieve the water. When I was done I stood up straight, and felt him wrap his arm around my waist from behind me. He kissed my neck then my cheek and said "Goodbye my beautiful Cardinal." Referring to the bright red monstrosity sitting on my scalp. 

I smiled and said "Goodbye my Playful Pup." Frank has always reminded me of a recently born Pup. Always playful, bubbly, loving, full of never ending energy, and as sweet as Honey.  
But then a blood curdling scream made us jump, and we didn't move or talk. Frank and I looked at each other before we started running toward wherever the sound was coming from.


	2. Quick Author's Note

So I had a question by[RockyRubyParade](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyrubyparade) about this work being a one shot and to answer your question, my lovely, it will NOT be a one shot. I'm gonna continue the story, but for tonight, I gotta go to bed cause I have work and I have to workout early tomorrow morning. I will continue on tomorrow, and I hope that the lovely Ruby won't be the only one to have interest in this story. 

 

Goodnight y'all, See ya tomorrow!! 

 

XoXo,

 

-Holly


	3. Lindsey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Villagers run and gather to find Lindsey dead behind a barn. Signs of an attack done by an animal.

I had long dropped the water bucket, as Frank and I kept running, holding the bottom of my dress up as we ran. We ran until we saw almost the whole village, gathered around the barn belonging to our friend, Robert Bryar's, father. We stopped running and were both panting, and we quickly walked over to everyone else, and that's when I saw almost all their eyes land on me.

I raised and eyebrow and they cleared a way for me, and I looked to where they were looking. That's when I stopped and saw it was Lindsey. The girl I am to marry...Or was. She was on the ground beside the barn, dead. Her throat ripped and gashes on her arms and stomach. Her dress ripped, her eyes open, and blood all over the ground. I slowly inched closer to her and it looked like she was attacked by some animal.

Then my father said "I'm so sorry, Gerard...She was so excited to be your wife.." I asked "What...What happened?" He said "I'm not sure, son. All we know is Robert's mother came out here, and found her." I nodded and felt a tear roll down my cheek. Lindsey was a good girl, but with who I was and with my secret affair with Frank, she was never gonna be happy with me. She deserved better, she was a good girl. 

"The wedding is ruined...Who will Gerard marry now?" Lindsey's mother scoffed and asked "How could ya even be thinkin' 'bout the blasted weddin'?! Mah daughter is dead!!" (A/N: Since Lindsey is Scottish, soooooooo.) I said "It..It looks like she got attacked by some kind of animal..." Frank came and examined and said "It looks like a Wolf or something...Maybe one wandered through in search of food, then attacked her...But these claw marks are huge.." 

Lindsey's father said "What'er it is, I'm gunna find it an' rip its bloody head off!" All the men cheered and my father said "Come on, Gerard...You don't need to be seeing this. We'll take her to the graveyard and give her a proper burial...Go on home with your mother and Mikey, Son." I nodded and Frank and I looked at each other, before I got up and followed my mother and Mikey back home.

*****

After we got home, I quickly left to get the bucket back and I grabbed more water. This time, Frank wasn't here. When I got back, my mother told me we are going to Lindsey's house to pay our respects. When we got there, Lindsey's mother was crying, her father was holding her and comforting her. Lindsey's sister Amy was no where to be found. Probably locked away in her room or in Lindsey's.

When we walkes in, her mother looked at me and I said "I'm terribly sorry about Lindsey, Mrs. Ballato...I was excited for her to be my wife." She smiled at me and said "You're such a sweet boy, Gerard...Ya would a been a good husband for her...She really liked ya, Lad." I smiled and said "I know." Then her father came over to me and shook my hand. "You're a good boy, son...Although I'll never be used to nor could I understand why ya wear those dresses...You're a good lad." I smiled and said "Thank you, Sir."

Then there was a knock on the door, and my mother turned and opened it. We looked back to see Frank standing there. He said "My father and I have come to offer our condolences." They both said thank you, and Frank looked at me. He had this look in his eyes that I couldn't really decipher...Sadness? Pity? But then it turned into his loving look and I always know that look. After a while of speaking to one another, my father came in and said "Come to the church. The funeral shall be held inside and in the graveyard." We all nodded and headed to the church.

*****

"Today, is a sad day in our peaceful village. A sweet girl, the girl my eldest son was gonna turn into his wife, was savagely taken from us. And it seems by some wild animal...A Wolf? A mountain Lion, perhaps? Or is it something more frightening? More sinister?.....More....Evil? As we all know, this village worships our Lord and savior, Jesus Christ, and we pray humbly to the name of the father, the son, and the holy spirit.." 

My father is very dedicated to his job, and is a Godly man. All the years of teaching his sons how to live only for God, were all put of love...But I myself, am troubled. Stuck, lost, confused...Doubtful. If God loved us so much, why would he punish those who are in love with the same gender as themselves? Why is it so bad if a man is in love with another man? Or a woman to another woman? If they are truly in love with each other, why does it matter so much that they shouldn't be together and fond their peace? Why must they be tried and executed for simply loving someone who just so happens to be the same gender? 

I looked over at Frank who was sitting on the left side of the room, but not too far from me. He looked back at me and we just stared at each other, until his father smacked him in the arm and told him to pay attention. Frank looked away from me and put his attention back on my father.

"This village has seen evil, we have stared it straight in the eye. We have hunted, imprisoned, and executed Witches and other servants of Satan, who has threatened the lives in this village, and had peace for many years...Up until this tragic day...I hope, and pray that no more innocent blood is shed in this village, and that the life that was viciously taken, will find her peace in the kingdom of Heaven. And whatever is the cause of this taking of a young life...God shall not be able to protect it from us...Let us bow our heads and pray."

I bowed my head along with everyone else, but I didn't pray. And thinking about my father saying whatever killed Lindsey wouldn't be protected by God when its found, only confuses me more. So if it was somehow a persons fault, they just do away with them. I get that, if its to keep that person from killing again, THAT part is understandable. But what I don't get is if it was just an animal, why punish it? It was simply going by its natural instincts. 

It probably didn't even mean to hurt Lindsey on purpose, but she must've just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. It's an animal, its not supposed to tell what's right from wrong unless its trained to behave like a Dog or a Horse. If it's a wild animal, it doesn't know what's good or what's bad.....

 

God continues to confuse me so.


	4. Window Crawling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lindsey's funeral. Frank crawls into Gerard's window while his family sleeps. They elope. Mild freaky deaky doo.

After night fell, the service had ended, and everyone scurried home and locked up tight in fear of another attack. My family was asleep far faster than me, while I lie awake in my bed, thinking. Frank says I think too much sometimes. But I like thinking, I HAVE to think about things sometimes. I can't afford to just sit in ignorant bliss and pretend everything is okay. 

As I was drowning in my thoughts, a small tap on my window, nearly scared me half to death. I quickly sat up in my bed and looked over to see a shadow behind the glass. They gently tapped again, and I quietly got up and walked over and opened the window. That's when I saw Frank crouching down under my window. Probably just in case he got caught. Mikey and I sleep ground level and he's a heavy sleeper. You could light his bed on fire and he'll still he sound asleep (A/N: Idk if that's actually true, just go with it.) 

He smiled and said "Hellooooo." "Frank?? What are you doing here? Everyone was told to stay inside after nightfall!!" I whisper yelled. He gently grabbed my hand that was sitting on the window pane, and rubbed my fingers with his thumb. Then he looked back up at me and said "I couldn't sleep, so I snuck out...I wanted to see you." Then he brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I brushed some hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear and asked "But what if the thing that got Lindsey, got you? I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, Frankie." 

He smiled his brighter- than-the-sun smile, and said "I won't get hurt Gee, I promise...I'm too quick for the scary beast." I rolled my eyes and he asked "May I come in?" I looked back at Mikey who looked like a peaceful child deep in dreamland, and looked back at him. I nodded and said "Yeah sure, but quietly. Just because Mikey sleeps like the dead, doesn't mean my parents do." He smiled and he quietly and carefully climbed throw my window, and quietly landed until he stood up straight.

Then he gently took my face in his hands and kissed me. Kissing Frank and being kissed by Frank is always heavenly. Even though every time our lips touch is an abomination to God, I always feel closer to Heaven when I'm with him and when we kiss. I kissed him back with the same amount of pressure, and then he broke the kiss. He pressed his forehead to mine and said "Loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." He traced my lips with his fingers and said "It makes me wish I could marry you tonight..." 

I smiled and said "Then do it." His eyes met mine and I said "Marry me tonight...Make me yours. Let me be with you, forever." He smiled and pulled something from his pockets and I saw it was the ring he had shown me earlier. He kissed me again and then asked "Gerard Arthur Way...Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?..For richer or for poor?...In good times and in bad?...In sickness and in health?...As long as we both shall live?" I smiled and said "Of course I do." I could see his whole face light up, and I swear his eyes and his smile could light Paris. He took my hand in his and lifted it up, allowing him to slide the ring onto my finger. He then kissed the back of my palm and said "You don't need to ask me the same, you know my answer." 

I giggled a little and said "You may now kiss your Bride...Groom? Human being?" He chuckled and said "Gladly" and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He ran his hands down my back until he reached the back of my thighs. I felt him grip them, before lifting me up off the ground. I released a quiet gasp, and instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me again and gently laid me down onto my back on my bed, my legs still coiled around him. 

His lips found mine again and we kissed hungrily and I held back a moan as he began rolling his hips back and forth, causing his manhood to rub against mine. And it wasn't helping that I was completely naked underneath this nightgown that was my mother's when she was younger. I could feel him slipping his hands undernead the fabric, and slowly moving them up my thighs until they rested onto my hips. 

He quietly moaned against my lips and pulled them away, throwing his head back, and his lips formed into an 'O' shape. Then he came back down and kissed along my neck, rolling his hips a little harder, making the feeling amazing but unbearable at the same time. But then he stopped and pulled back to look at my face. I drew my eyebrows together and asked "What's wrong?" Quietly panting and desperate for more. 

He smiled and said "You are so beautiful.... And now you're almost fully mine..." He brushed my cheek with his thumb and I smiled. I asked "Now that we're married, does this mean you're going to make love to me, now?" He smiled and said "I want to...So bad, God I want to...But I-I wanna wait until your birthday to...If that's okay.." I nodded and said "It's okay." He sighed and said "Sorry it's just...I want that night to be absolutely perfect...And so I don't have to sneak anywhere to have it with you." I smiled and said "It's okay, really Frankie, it's okay." 

I carefully hauled myself up into a sitting position and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me back instantly, until we sadly broke away. He rested his forehead back on mine and his eyes burned into mine. "Soon...Soon this place will all be just a memory...And I'll get to have you for the rest of my life and hopefully even in death.." I smiled and asked "Is that a promise?" He smiled and said "Yes it is...I have to go now before my father realises I'm gone." I nodded and said "Okay...Be careful." He said "I will...Goodnight Gerard, sweet dreams....I love you." 

I kissed him one last time and said "I love you too." Then he kissed my forehead and quietly crept to my window, and climbed out, disappearing into the darkness. I instantly wanted him back with me, but I smiled knowing I was now married. Then I got up, walked over to my window, and closed it. Double checking to make sure it was locked tight....Just in case.


	5. Guess What? Another Author's Note!

Okay so I would like to thank [frabjous_fangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/frabjous_fangirl/pseuds/frabjous_fangirl) for helping point out the mistake I made with Gerard and his red hair. I was originally gonna have him be born with the red hair, but I decoded to change it to where it mysteriously turns red on his 16th birthday, and I have a back story to it, later on in the story lol :p. But I thought that I had corrected myself before I posted the chapter, but I guess I didn't. So thank you for helping me identify the problem, and I changed it, so thank you so much :).

 

Oh and I bumped up the marriage day to the newest chapter, cause I didn't wanna wait that long, but I'm gonna keep the whole "waiting 2 weeks until Frank bones Gerard" thing going sooooo xP.

I'm glad you guys are enjoying this, be excited for new chapters, cause I happened to be excited about writing new ones! :).

Thanks guys! 

 

XoXo,

 

-Holly


	6. Another Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another body is found. Now everyone's freaking out. Gerard's dad is calling for help. Gerard has a good dream that tjrns bad. And soon comes Gary Oldman and Jai Courtney (Cause I fucking love both of them, and I want to climb Jai Courtney like a tree and claim him ...Even though I can't climb a tree worth shit.) 
> 
> Enjoy my dear lovelies! <3.

In the morning, I was rudely shaken awake from my sleep by Mikey, and I asked "What Mikey? What do you want?" He looked like he's seen a ghost and said "There's um...Another body's been found." My heart nearly stopped and I whispered "Frank." I quickly launched myself out of bed and ran full speed past Mikey, out of the house. 

I ran until I saw the village circled around together, and carefully pushed past a few people to see my old friend Robert, dead on the ground. He was mauled like Lindsey was, but worse. His long, stringy hair covered most of his face, and his parents were crying on the ground beside their son. Robert and I were friends back when we were children. But him and I were nowhere near close as Frank and I were and still have been. Although Robert did make advances to win me over as his best friend, it didn't happen. And Robert had some....Problems. He drank a lot, and was always jittery and could never sit still.

I scanned the sea of faces until I saw Frank, and he came over to me. He nodded once and I asked "What happened?" He said "His parents told your father that Robert went out last night to drink, and he didn't return. Then they saw him lying in the street and they thought he had passed out from drunkenness, but...He wasn't drunk." I shook my head and asked "What's happening, Frank?" He shrugged and said "I wish I knew...And now people are believing a Wolf did this...But the clawmarks on both bodies...They're too big to be a normal Wolf." 

Then my father asked "So what are you suggesting, Frank?" We all looked over to see my father step into the circle, slowly coming towards us. "So if not a normal Wolf, what do you think could be happening here? A Werewolf?" A Werewolf? But they don't exist. They're just a fairytale to scare children. Frank said "I wasn't thinking that...But I've hunted Wolves before with my father and my Uncle, and I would know that their claws couldn't possibly make such big gashes on the bodies." 

Then whispering spread amongst the now fearful villagers, and my father had a bewildered look on his face. Maybe he believed Frank. Then my father rubbed his fave with his hands and said "Everybody listen!" Everyone stopped talking and we turned our attention to him. 

"I have something to confess...Three years ago...A young lady was ripped apart by a Werewolf...I saw it with my own eyes...As well as your father, Frank, plus a few other men." I looked over at Frank and saw his jaw clench tight and his hand balled up into a fist. I gently rested my hand on his shoulder, and he instantly relaxed, closing his eyes. Then my father continued. "We came too late to save the girl, but we chased the beast into the woods...We tracked it down and it put up a Hell of a fight. We're still not sure if we had killed it, but we hurt it bad and and it ran off...It must be dead by now. And now it must seem we have another killer in our hands." 

Everyone was now looking around at everyone, looking at their neighbors with accusatory looks, and I looked at Frank. After I dropped my hand, he quickly linked his pinky finger with mine and squeezed. I quickly squeezed back and we let go. Then Lindsey's father said "We have ta find the beast! We must find it an' kill it before it plays Wolf and Sheep with the lot of us!" 

My father said "I realize that...Which is why I shall bring in some help to hunt and kill this wretched beast. I have heard rumors from a friend of mine who is a Priest, that there is a man a d his only son, who specialize in hunting and killing evil creatures. Everything from Witches and Warlocks, to Werewolves, to Lord knows what else. My friend lives just a village away, and I will have him contact this man to come and save our village from the snares of The Devil...This madness must stop one way, or another. Let us prepare a funeral service for young Robert, shall we?" 

*****

After Robert's funeral, everyone had gone home and locked up tight. And once again, I find myself unable to sleep. I was hoping Frank would once again knock on my window like last night, but he didn't. I didn't mind that, it looked like something was troubling him today...All that matters now is that he's my husband, and the hope that no one else will get hurt.

*****

(Gerard's Dream)

 

It was shining bright outside. I was in the meadow where Frank and I always played together when we were little. We always sat and laid in the soft grass, picking the flowers, chasing each other...And that's when I could see my little self running around, chasing little Frank. I smiled and then I saw I had fell. Little Frank stopped and came over to me as I held my knee. I had scraped it and he hugged me as I cried. That's when I knew he was gonna be my best friend forever. After he hugged me, he took me home and my mom cleaned a little scrape that happened when I fell.

Then I'm taken to when I was twelve, maybe 13, and Frank and I were riding behind a large bush as we threw pebbles at our friends Ray and Robert, and trying as best as we could not to burst out in laughter as they couldn't think of where they were coming from when some would hit them. And when they actually caught us, we ran as fast as we could and his from them.

And finally, I'm taken back to the first time Frank and I kissed after my birthday, when my hair turned Red. Our friend Ray had stolen some liquor from his uncle, and we all went into the woods and got a little drunk. Robert and Ray were very drunk, Mikey didn't come with us cause he was too young, and Frank and I were slightly drunk. After Ray and Robert had passed out from their drunkenness, Frank and I just sat and talked a little, to sober up. Then Frank told me he liked the way my hair looked, while the rest of my friends had teased me for it. He told me it looks good on me. 

I could tell he was nervous and was shy like he was sometimes, and then he said I looked beautiful with it. Then said "Even more beautiful than you already are.." And that's when he kissed me. I didn't know what to think when he kissed me, but I felt a small explosion inside of me, and I kissed him back. And here were are now. Newly married and very much in love. I've never been this happy in years.

Suddenly I see a flash. Then I see Frank above me, looking down at me. A fire somewhere is flickering and the light it makes on his face is just beautiful. But then another flash happens, and he is holding my naked leg by my ankle and my calf and is slowly kissing a trail up my leg to my thigh. Flash, I see Lindsey's body when we found it and blood pouring all around her. Flash, Frank is now kissing me as he's making love to me. Flash, I see Lindsey again and hear a horrifying scream. Flash, I'm rolling on top of Frank, suddenly I'm seeing the fire is coming from a fireplace inna bedroom. Probably Frank's. 

Flash, I see someone getting ripped apart. Flash, Frank is running his hands up hips and up and down my back. Flash, a sword is rasing up as if its about to strike, blood splatters onto stone. Flash, Frank is lying behind me, kissing my neck and probably thrusting into me. I see so many different flashes, my head is starting to hurt, but the last thing I see is a very large black Wolf with Green eyes, and fangs neared, growling before launching at it's prey.

*****

(Reality)

My eyes shoot open and I quickly sit up and see my mother, my father, Mikey, and even Frank, all crowding around me. Frank has become part of the family, so he is allowed to come and go as he pleases. My parents and Mikey, love him...But I'd they ever found out about us...Frank and I are dead.

I panted and asked "What...What happened?" Mikey said "You were having a nightmare." I groaned and dropped limply back onto my bed. My mother put her hand on my forehead and said "Oh my, Gerard, you're running a fever! Mikey, grab a kitchen cloth and run some water on it, make sure its very cold." Mikey nodded and disappeared. My father said "I have to go and visit my friend about the men we are seeking. I'll be back tomorrow." I nodded and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. Then he ran his fingers through my hair and said "You're the man of the house until I return. Listen to your mother, watch over Mikey, you understand?" I nodded and said "Yes, Sir."

Then he turned to Frank and patted him on the back. "Be a good boy, Frank. Come check on my darling and my boys for me, okay?" He smiled and nodded. Then said "Yes, Sir." Frank really is loved by us. Then he walked over and said goodbye to my mother. They kissed and hugged tight and mom said "Come home." He said "I will my love, I promise. I'll see you all tomorrow. I love you all, stay safe!" And he left. Hopefully the man we heard of can help us end this waking nightmare.


	7. Tharius And Daniel Talflare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward a week later. Introducing Gary Oldman as Tharius Talflare and Jai Courtney as his son, Daniel Talflare. Gary Oldman is a dick in this story as he was in Red Riding Hood with Amanda Seyfried. Jai Courtney is playing a cocky, muscle head douche (Still hot as hell though....Mother of God.)
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies! <3

*1 Week Later* 

 

(Gerard's POV)

 

It's been almost a week since the murders first happened. And since Frank and I married in secret. But just because everything has died down, doesn't mean it has just stopped completely. Everyone is still in fear. And fear does a lot of different things to people. My father had long returned home safely, and we are expecting the arrival of the man and his son. All we know of them besides what they do, are their names. Tharius Talflare and his son, Daniel.

As I was carrying water back from the forest, whilst talking to Ray and Frank, we could hear the thundering of horse's hooves, and we and all who are outside, turn to see a team of black horses, and a black carriage, entering the village. Ray moves quickly as the carriage comes towards us, and Frank quickly helps me move out of the way so we don't get hurt.

Then the carriage operator, a Knight in his armour, yanked on the reins, slowing the horses down until they stopped at a complete halt. Then the Knight dropped down from his seat ontop the carriage, and opened the carriage door, and pulled down a step for whomever was inside the carriage. We all watched as an older looking man with short light brown hair, a short light brown beard that hugged his face, his skin pale, and was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with some armour over his torso, black pants, and normal walking shoes. 

Then came out another man, much younger, and larger than the older man. This man was slightly taller than the older man, and looked like a soilder. His arms were very big, and he was definitely had a good physique. He was wearing a black as night short sleeved shirt, armour on his torso like the older man, black pants, and normal shoes. The younger man had a shaved head, with lots of facial stubble clinging all around his lower face, had darker skin, and had blue eyes. I'm guessing it's them.

The older man held his hands behind his back and looked around at all our faces, until his eyes landed on me, then moved down to my dress. Then the older man looked at the younger man, and nodded his head over to me. The younger man looked at me, then his fact twisted into mild disgust. Frank had had his hand on my back when he we moved out of the carriages way, and I felt it press a little deeper into my back, almost protectively. 

The older man came over to me, and scanned my dress with his eyes. My dress was a sheer white dress that stopped at my feet. It was silk like and flowy, with off white ribbon corsetting in the front...This is one of my favorites because the biggest thing that stands out, is my hair. When his eyes got back to my face, he smiled and said "That's a lovely dress, you have there, son." I smiled nervously and said "Th-Thank you, Sir." He nodded and asked "Now tell me, why is a young man like yourself, wearing a dress meant for girls and women?" I was about to explain, when Frank said "He lost a friendly wager we had and as punishment, he has to wear dresses for a month." 

The older man and the younger man both laughed and the older man said "Well, that must be bad for you, isn't it?" I laughed and said "Yeah...All the pretty girls laugh at me...I was hoping I would've won the wager." Frank smiled a little but the younger man didn't look convinced. He just looked at me like I was filth, and I could feel Frank shooting daggers at that man with his eyes. 

The older man asked "Where is Donald Way?" My father stepped out of rbe crowd and said "Here, Sir. Thank you for coming. You came highly recommended by my friend, Father Billie." (A/N: Mister Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day xP.). The older man smiled and said "Ah yes! I've worked with the nice chap before...Now let me make sure I'm aware of what the situation is, you think a Werewolf has been terrorizing your village?" 

My father nodded and said "Yes, Sir. Two young lives have been taken at the hands of this creature. Although we haven't had another life taken in almost a week, we are fearful the monster will strike again soon." The order man nodded and said "I see...Oh how rude of me! I have forgotten to properly introduce myself. My name is Tharius Talflare...And this..." Turning and walking towards the younger man. He patted the younger mans shoulder and smiled proudly. "This is my son, Daniel. My pride and joy. He has fought alongside me through many hunts, and he's a tough soilder."

Then Tharius walked back towards the rest of us and said "Do not be afraid of us, we are simply here to rid this pretty village of a Mutt of The Devil. I do expect more of my men to come soon, so we hope our presence here can make you all feel safe...Now being that this is a case of a possible...Werewolf, here is something you must all think about, and think carefully...A Werewolf if a creature that takes human form, then during certain events like full moons, or simple when angry, they shift into large, monstrous, wolves...So I want you to constantly, think about one thing and one thing only..."

He scanned all of our faces and said "Your brother...Your sister...Your mother, your father...You friends, family, neighbors...Any one of you is the reason behind these murders...One of you is a monster....One of you is a killer...And one of you, will be found out, captured, and if it feels so necessary, you will be killed. And you better hope and pray that God, shall have mercy on your accursed soul...It could be any of you...Perhaps even the person standing along side you."

Everyone looked at each other, and that didn't do anything to ease the tension between us all. Frank and I looked at each other, and that's when I saw his eyes. His eyes are Green, that I clearly know. But in my nightmare, the Wolf I saw had Green eyes...But Frank couldn't possibly be a killer, he's too sweet. He couldn't hurt a fly. I trust Frank with everything I have in my heart and soul, and he could never hurt anyone. I just have to search for someone else with Green eyes.

*****

After my father had introduced Tharius and Daniel to us and others in the village, we all met in the church for a feast. In celebration of their arrival. As everyone laughed and carried on as if they weren't thinking that one of us is a Werewolf, I sat by my husband. We held hands underneath the table, and he asked "Are you okay?" I looked over at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm alright." He nodded and asked "How's your fever?" I said "It went down." He smiled and said "That's good.....Gerard?"

I looked over at him and he smiled. He squeezed my hand and brought his lips to my ear and asked "Who do you think it is?" I swallowed and scanned the room of faces, searching for Green eyes that didn't belong to Frank nor myself. I have heard the Green eyes and Blue eyes are rare in the world. Because seventy percent of the world has brown eyes. The other thirty are Green and Blue. (A/N: So I've heard. I have Green eyes somewhat similar to Frank's.) 

Maybe I am just over thinking this whole thing. This is FRANK I'm thinking about here. He has the biggest heart of anyone I have ever known my whole life. His smile could light up the world, he's incredibly sweet and gentle...To me, he is like a gift from God. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I cannot see myself in a world that he doesn't exist in. I love him with every fiber of my being and even if he could be the Werewolf, I could never stop loving him.

Even if he was a monster and a murderer.

I just see him as my husband.

 

My Frankie.


	8. Nearly Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard sneak away as everyone is getting drunk from celebrating. Makeout some humpy humpy, hot and heavy shit. They nearly get caught by a drunk Daniel. 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies! <3

We watched humerously as the adults and even some children were getting drunk. Tharius was very intoxicated as well as Daniel. Then Frank and I looked at each other as we saw our opportunity. That's when we got up from our seats and snuck away. That's when Frank lead me around to the back of the church, and pushed me up against the wall.

I smiled and bit my lip as he leaned in and kissed me. I kissed back eagerly, and tangled my fingers through his hair. He groaned at my doing and pressed me deeper into the wall, and rested his hands on my hips. I quietly gasped as he gently ran the tip of his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. I smirked and shook my head no.

He groaned again and kissed along my jaw until he reached my ear. I felt chills run down my spine as his hot breath hit my skin. "Let me in, Gerard." Then he began kissing down my neck, following the curves down to my shoulder. He pushed away the fabric that covered my shoulder, until it was lying limpky against my upper arm, my skin naked and now exposed to him. 

He then brought his face back to mine, and he once again said "Let me in.." The look in his eyes looked lustful and hungry, and it made me shiver. I nodded and he smiled. I allowed my eyes to close as Frank kissed me, feeling the point of his tongue gently part my lips, before it gently pressed against mine, deepening the kiss. That's when I felt him gently part my feet with his foot, spreading my legs, and allowing him to step closer.

That's when he momentarily stopped and sighed. "Pulled your dress up.." I smiled and nodded, and began pulling the bottom of the dress up until it reached past my knees to my thighs, and that's when he said "Stop." I froze, and kept it up to where I had it. He sighed and reached down and ran his hand up my leg and my thigh and said "Keep it just like that..." Then I felt him put his hands on the back of my thighs, and I knew what he was gonna do. 

That's when I best him to it by jumping up on him, wrapping my arms and legs around him. I giggled at his surprised expression, and I pecked him on the lips. He put his hands on my bottom to support me so I won't fall, and he smiled. "My little Sloth." He kissed me and I kissed him back, and he carried mw over to thia pile of hay just a few feet away, and we fell back onto the hay, with him on top. We both laughed and he said "I love you...So much..." I smiled and said "I love you too.." I caressed his cheek with my hand and said "So beautiful...You are so beautiful..." He smiled and said not as beautiful as you, my Cardinal." 

I smiled and crooked my finger at him. "Come here." I beckoned wickedly. He smirked and brought his lips back to mine. Then I felt him slip his tongue back in past my lips, and it brushed against mine. Frank gave a soft moan as I responded to him, pushing my tongue back against his. He pushed hair away from my face and tuacked it behind me ear, without breaking the kiss. His lips are sinful, and I have sinned badly. I have never wanted someone so bad in my life, I wouldn't care if he took me on this bed of hay. 

His hands moved to my thighs and he tightened my hold on his hips, and began moving his hips just as he did in my bedroom. I tipped my head back and gasped, missing that contact, and wanting more. I looked back at him and saw his head hung down, keeping his eyes on me. He groaned and said "God....I just wanna eat you up." I smiled and he kissed me again, grinding his hips a little harder and picking up speed. I know this isn't actually what making love is, I know that, but this...this teasing...It's only making me want him more.

I moaned against his lips and said "I want you." And kissed him harder, feeling him smile against my lips. He slid his hands up my dress and gripped my hips, and I sat up enought to start pulling at his shirt, wanting to feel his skin. But before we could get any further, the back door to the church burst open, making us both jump. Laughter errupted from the building, and a man was shouting. "Come on out you hairy beast! When..When I get done with ya...You'll be a furry new coat for me!" 

Frank muttered "Shit, come on." He stood up and helped me stand up, and he peeked over the corner to see who it was. He looked back at mW and whispered "It's Daniel. Come on, before he stumbles over here." I nodded and we started to quickly creep away, when Daniel yelled "Who's there?! Show yourself you coward! Or you will meet the end of my blade!" We were trying to hold in our laughter as we started running and his behind a barn.

Daniel was running horribly around, swinging and slashing his sword at nothing and he looked around. He huffed and said "Mark my words Wf, I will find you! And it will be Daniel Tal..Talflare that ends your existence! I swear to God!" Then stumbled back to the church. Its funny to see a village crowded inside a holy place, drinking...And even allowing children to drink...So strange.

After narrowly escaping the drunken soldier, Frank and I busted up laughing and I said "Oh that was way too close." Letting my head gently hit the side of the barn with a thump. Frank panted and said "Yeah, no kidding...Otherwise he would've seen a little show.." I smiled and said "Yes, but he interrupted our little 'show' how rude of him." Frank giggled and kissed me. I kissed him back and he pulled away.

I pouted and asked "What's wrong?" He shifted uncomfortably and said "It seems I have a problem going on in my trousers..." I followed his gaze down and saw his manhood has been awakened from his slumber. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away, and that's when Frank laughed. I looked back at him and asked "What?" He smiled and said "You're blushing...It looks beautiful on you.." I smiled a little and then I saw his eyes shift down. Them he giggled like a girl and said "And it seems you have your own problem going on..." 

I looked down and saw my problem was the same as Franks...It seems the friction has stirred up some...Excitement. I felt my blush deepen and I said "Why so I do...Question is, what do we do about it?" That's when a devilish little smirk spread across his face and I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. He came over to me and brought his lips to my ear. "Touch yourself." I pulled back and asked "What?" He kept his little grin and said "Touch yourself for me...It'll make it go away." I said "Uhh no, I will not...That's a sin, Frank." He giggled and asked "Gerard, don't you think we're doing enough sinning as it is? What's one more little one?..." 

I chewed on my bottom lip and thought. But then he gently made me look at him, and brought his face closer to mine. He asked "Or would you like me to touch you?" I quickly nodded and he smiled. Then he grabbed my hand and brought me into the woods. 

*****

(A/N: Ooooohhhh cliffhanger! Sorry lovelies, but I wanted to be mean, HAHA! xP. BUT in the next chapter it'll be just a dream Gerard is having, then you'll see some imagery of jerky jerky xP. Okay thank you lovelies! New chapter coming shortly! <3.

XoXo,

 

-Holly.)


	9. Blood And Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has a dream. Introducing Amy Lee (Evanescence), Hayley Williams (Paramore), Lzzy Hale (Halestorm), and Ash Costello (New Years Day), as the Witch coven Gerard sees in his dream(s). Word inagery of blood, and jerky jerky.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies! <3

(Gerard's Dream)

 

It felt like it was still happening. After Frank had brought me into the woods, I removed my dress and he took care of my problem as well as his own. I could see myself trying to hold onto the tree for support as he was using his hand on me to take my problem away. It was a feeling I had never experienced before. It felt so dirty, and wrong, and sinful, but it felt just amazing. I was trying not to be loud with my moans, but having never been touched in such a way, and never experiencing orgasm, it felt impossible.

Experiencing and orgasm, it feels like you are possessed. Like an evil force is bent on your destruction and the taking of your soul, and you just use all your might to drive it out of your body and away from you. That's what it feels like, but it feels so good. And while Frank touched me, he told me I was so beautiful, the faces I were making were driving him insane, and that he loved me. And his problem was taken care of while he touched me, but he simply rubbed his problem away through his trousers. After it was over, he took me home, we kissed a few times, and now I'm asleep in my bed.

Suddenly I see a flash like in my last nightmare, and I hear growling. Flash, I see the same black wolf with bright Green eyes, baring its gleaming white fangs. Flash, I'm back in the room with the fireplace, and Frank is kissing my neck. Flash, a red fabric of some sort is blowing softly in the breeze, whilst someone is walking through the forest. Flash, I see beautiful pale woman with black as night hair, laughing with the light of a fire flickering off her face. Her eyes are completely white as if possessed or fully blind. 

Flash, Franks hands are roaming up my thighs, and I hear his voice say "You are so beautiful.." Flash, I see the same blind woman again, this time with another young woman, with short, bright Orange hair. She too is blind. I hear them whisper "Gerard." Flash, Frank gently parts my legs after roaming my thighs, and I think I was trying to cover myself from shame. Flash, the Wolf throws itself at someone, a Knight is seems, and a sword is unsheathed.

Flash, Frank comforts me from covering myself and he said "Don't hide, my love...You are perfect just as you are..." Flash, now I see four women. The one with the Black hair, the one with the Orange hair, one with light Brown hair, and one who somehow has two different colors in her hair. One side Black, the other Red. (A/N: I needed a coven so I just thought of some people xP. I figured these lovely ladies could make a good Coven xP.) Together, all blind, say "Gerard...Come to us...We have something to tell you, Gerard.." 

Flash, Frank is kissing my lips and he says "I love you." Flash, there's screaming. Flash, the red fabric turns out to be a bright but dark Red cloak, someone is wearing it and now running through the forest, but I cannot see who. Flash, Frank kisses the back of my hand and says "Forever." Flash, the Wolf is somewhat looking at my face. Flash, the women say "Come to us...There is something you must know.." 

Flash, the Wolf is still looking at me. But it's not growling, or bearing its fearsome teeth at me. It just looks at me, perhaps in sadness, or some other feeling, I can't decipher it. Flash, I'm being led to a small cottage deep into the woods. My grandmother used to live around there, but she died when I was thirteen. Then I could hear the women's voices, beckoning me to come to them, whispers on top of whispers, I can hardly understand what they are saying. But o come to the cottage because I want to know what they know.

The cottage lights up with candle light, and the front door opens with no one behind it, and I find myself now in a room with four beautiful women, candles lit throughout the cabin, books and items that hint towards what these women do in their free time. I ask "Who are you?" The one with the long Black hair smiled and stood. She smoothed her black and red dress out and said "I am Amy...These are my sisters, Hayley, Ashley, and Elizabeth..We are children of magic. Born blind, but taught very well, we together have unspeakable power." Witches. I'm dreaming about Witches.

"But...My father executed all the Witches here and nearby.." The two colored hair woman said "Yes!" She stood and pointed a pale finger at me. "And because of your incompetent father, we are dead!" Amy said "Calm yourself, Ashley...Don't blame this handsome boy for the mistakes of his father... He is nothing like his father...I can see it, and feel it in him." Ashley slowly sat back down and I asked "What do you want with me?" 

Hayley said "There is a great beast who plagues your village.." And Elizabeth said "Wolves are mighty creatures...But a Werewolf is much more powerful, as it is dangerous." Amy said "We are blind, but we see everything...And now hunters have come to claim this beasts head on a platter." I nodded and said "Yes...Why have you brought me here? Why me?" Ashley said "Because you want to know the identity of this creature." Hayley smiled and said "And because you have a gift of your own.." 

I drew my eyebrows together and asked "What...What do you mean?" Amy caressed my cheek with her hand and said "Sweet boy...There is so much you don't know...Especially about yourself...You have a gift, Child." I swallowed and asked "What kind of gift?" Ashley stood from her seat, smoothed her pitch Black dress out, and threw something into a fire. "The gift of Telepathy.." She ran her hands over her Corset and said "The ability to communicate through thoughts, ideas, feelings, by means other than the five senses we are all born with...You can communicate to the beast with your mind.." 

Amy huffed and said "We weren't supposed to tell him yet, Ashley! It ruins the mystery." Ashley turned to her and said "Please, the boy has a right to know...He doesn't even know the power he's been given." I asked "So....I can read a Werewolf's mind?....I'm a Witch?" They all laughed but Amy said "In a way, you have a little taste of magic...Magic you inherited by blood...Your grandmother was a Witch." My grandmother? No, no, that couldn't possibly happen.

"She couldn't have been, she went to church every Sunday morning and night, and went on Wednesdays also! She was a Godly woman!" Hayley said "She knew how to hide her true self from them all. The magic skipped your mother and you inherited a tiny trace of magic." Elizabeth said "That does not mean you are a Witch." 

I asked "Then what am I?" Amy smiled kindly and Sai's "You are a special boy, my child." Then I asked "Wait, who is the Wolf? Do you know who it is?" They all said "Yes" at the same time. I asked "Well, will you tell me?!" "No" they chimed. Ashley giggled and said "It'll ruin the surprise...But you must find out for yourself." Amy said "But we can tell you this...The Wolf is a man, who has been cursed. Either by inheritance, or some other way. He's been cursed, and must have learned about what he is, very recently before he started killing."

Elizabeth said "He does not kill out of anger or hatred." Hayley said "He does not kill out of revenge." Ashley said "He does not kill out of pleasure." And amy said "He kills, because he is not in control of himself. His secret was hidden from him and he wasn't properly taught how to control his other side. Those he's slain, were simply because he couldn't take hold of emotions. But soon, he will learn to control himself. The blood shed was accidental. And if he kills again and if it's not by accident, it's because he'll defend himself-" and Hayley said "As well as his mate or his young."

My eyes went wide and I asked "His mate? Is he in search of his mate? And what of his young? Do I have anything to do with that?" They simply smiled and said "Goodbye Gerard." I said "Wait, wait no, what else should I know?! What are you hiding from me?!" They said "You'll know soon enough. We'll see you soon." I said "Please, wait!" They whispered "Goodbye." And I woke up.


	10. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's dad is dead. Ryan, Brendon, and Jamia are dead. More or Talflare's men arrive. Village is put on lockdown.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies! <3

(Reality)

 

When I woke up, I saw Mikey was shaking me, all the color drained from his already pale skin. I sat up and asked "Mikey?...Mikey, what's wrong?" He swallowed and said "I-It's Frank...His...His dad...His dad killed himself last night." My eyes went wide and I asked "What?!" He said "His dad hung himself in their barn...Frank found him this morning...But Brendon, Ryan, and Jamia are dead to...The Werwolf got them." I said "Oh my God." 

We went outside and the minute I stepped out of the doorway, I picked up the bottom of my dress, and ran. I ran until we saw everyone else. Some turned and looked at me, and stepped aside, allowing me into the circle. That's when I saw Frank on the ground, crying, and hugging his dead father's torso in his arms. I looked over and saw the bodies of Jamia, Brendon, and Ryan. Their parents weeping over thier children. Brendon and Ryan were our friends. And Jamia was gonna be Franks wife. She was a sweet girl. If Frank was a girl, it would've been Jamia.

I looked back at Frank and he looked up at me. The look on his face and his tears killed me. Frank and his father didn't always get along all the time, but they both loved each other. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I walked over to him. I dropped to my knees next to him, and the tears came. I wrapped my arms around him and he buried his head in my chest. I rubbed his back and comforted him, not realizing this could look suspicious. But I didn't care. My husbands father took his own life, and I'm gonna be here for him no matter what anyone says.

I looked up and grasped Tharius' gaze and he looked at me with curiosity...And that curiosity might not be good. Then I looked at Daniel, and he was looking at me the same way. Then father and son exchanged glances, before both stepping into the circle. Tharius said "In a single night, three young lives have been added to the monsters murder list, and a man has taken his life for reasons unknown...But this man has sent himself straight into his own damnation for eternity." 

Frank took his head off of my chest and yelled "DON'T SPEAK ABOUT MY FATHER LIKE THAT, HE WAS A GOOD MAN!" "If a man or a woman takes their own life, they are cursed!" Daniel countered. "Cursed! Damned! Their souls will never enter the gates past Saint Peter!" Frank stood up, despite my attempts to stop him. Frank got in Daniels face. Daniel smirked and Sai's "In fact...Your father's soul is being raped and tortured in Hell as we speak." 

Dead silence fell over everyone, not even the birds sang their always cheery songs. Frank chuckled, then turned. Then he turned and punched Daniel in the jaw. I quickly stood up and said "Frank! Frank stop!" Daniel swung back at Frank, but missed. Frank punched him again, but the Daniel got a hold of him and threw him down to the ground. Mikey, Ray, and Robert came to help me restrain Frank, but he was hard to keep still. Daniel was held back by Tharius and pointed a finger at Frank. "You dare attack me?! You ignorant worm, you have no idea what I am capable of! You touch me again, and I'll be hunting you, instead of the beast!" 

Frank continued to struggle in their arms, and Mikey yelled "Gerard! Gerard, calm him down!...We beg of you!" I quickly got down in front of Frank and said "Frank stop. Frank-" Daniel then yelled "And your fairy friend here won't be able to save you from me!" I looked back at Daniel and yelled "Oh shut up, leave him alone!" Daniel pushed past his father and marched over to us, and Bob tried to keep him away, but he pushed past Bob, and grabbed me. He yanked me up by my shoulder before back handing me across my face. I dropped to the ground, holding my cheek, when Frank began to flail wildly in their arms, making it harder to keep him down. 

Daniel said "You have no authority over me, boy! You obey me!" My father yelled "YOU LAY YOUR HAND ON MY SON AGAIN, AND I WILL SHOW YOU AUTHORITY!" "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Tharius yelled, silencing everyone. I looked at Frank and saw his fave turn a shade of Pink, and I swear I thought I saw his eyes turn a brighter color. But that was probably from the Sun. Then I quickly moved over to him and said "Frank, calm down, hey, hey, Frank!" I grabbed his fave in my hands and forced him to look at me. 

I looked in his eyes and said "Stop...I'm okay." Frank said "He hit you-" "Frank, stop...I know. I know he hit me, but I'm alright. I promise I'm alright." Then I said "Frank, look at me." His eyes met mine and I said "It's okay...It's okay." We just stared into each others eyes for a moment, before he nodded and said "Okay." I nodded and motioned the guys to let him go. When they let him go, I walked with him back to his father, and I held him while he cradled his father. 

Then Tharius walked to the center of the circle and said "Pathetic. Fighting, like animals. We have bigger matters at stake! And here we are, fighting like children over a new play thing! If this is how things are gonna be while we hunt this beast, I want no part of it. If I die during this hunt, I don't wanna die, hunting with children! Now are you gonna continue fighting?! Or are we gonna end this beasts reign of terror once and for all?!" Everyone but Frank and I, yelled "KILL THE BEAST! KILL THE BEAST!" 

Tharius smiled big and said "That's the spirit! Now because of recent events, I will be issuing a cerfew for everyone in this village. Starting tonight when the sun goes down, you must ALL be in you homes, with your doors and windows locked up tight. Anyone breaking cerfew will either be dealing with me...Or perhaps you'd like to have a nice little chat with the Wolf?"

Everyone shook thier heads no, and Tharius said "Very well then. Also, I'd like to inform you all, I have more of my men coming as extra protection, and to issue you two warnings if you try to leave your homes after dark, or if you're already outside once the cerfew begins. I hope that no more innocent blood gets shed, and we will find this monster and allow the poor souls mercilessly taken from you, to find their peace. Continue on."

*****

Frank and I were in the woods away from my house, and he was examining my slightly bruised cheek. I saw his face turn pink and he said "I should rip his head off.." He gently Poked at it, and I winced. He said "Sorry." I said "It's okay...It doesn't hurt that much.." He gently kissed it and said "There, all better....I still wanna kill him for touching you." 

I said "It's not gonna help anything...Besides Tharius wanting your head on a stick." He said "I don't care, nobody touches you that way, ever." He gently brushed his fingers along the darkening mark, and I asked "Do you know, why...Why your father...?" His eyes met mine, and I was hoping I wouldn't anger him.

I saw his eyes turn sad and he said "I don't know...He didn't even leave a note or anything...We didn't fight about anything last night....Everything was peaceful between us...Then when I went into the barn to start my morning chores, I found him hanging by the rafters...I have no blood relatives left here, it's just me now...The rest are dead.." 

I could see tears glistening in his eyes as he spoke. I rested my hand on his cheek, and he nudged into my palm. Then he gently grabbed my wrist and kissed it. He looked at me and said "You...Mikey, Ray, Robert, Peter, Patrick... You're I have left now.....I'm just hoping I don't lose anyone else...I don't think I have anything left in my heart if I lost anyone else I loved....Especially you...If I lost you, I'm done...Then I'll go and join my father." 

Just thinking about it, I don't like it. I grabbed his face I'm my hands and said "Don't say that, Frank...Don't even think it....Because if you go and join your father, our souls will never find each other...I want you in life, and in death, Frank...Understand?" He smiled a little and said "I understand." Then he leaned in and kissed me. Then he pulled back and said "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you, too." That's when we saw a large group of Knights on horses, and knew that the extra protection detail was here.

 

As if it could help.


	11. Fully Yours (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Village celebrates Spring Harvest. Gerard and Frank finally do it. Part 1 of 2.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies! <3

(A/N: Okay so I think I kinda screwed up the two week thing with Gerard's birthday or something, I apologize for that, but just go with the flow with it. And I also apologize ahead of time in case the smut sucks, I was never really good with writing smut xD. Thank you all SO much for reading! You guys don't know how much this means to me! <3

I love you all! <3

XoXo

-Holly)

*****

Spring Harvest. 

 

Every year our crops come in perfectly, and we always celebrate with a feast, music, dancing, those sorts of things to do in a celebration. Even with the lockdown, my father has somehow convinced Tharius to let us celebrate. With my birthday in a couple of days, and everyone on edge, I'm not sure what to think anymore. 

While I was running an errand for my mother with Mikey tagging along, I was stopped by Lindsey's mother. She said "Gerard...I wanted to give ya sumthin.." Then she pulled something out of her wicker basket, and I saw it was a red cloak with a hood on it. That's when I thought back to my dream. The red fabric, someone walking and running with this cloak on....It was me..Meaning my dreams could not be dreams at all...They're visions of the future. I wonder what else I can uncover.

She said "I had made it for Lindsey's dowry...But she won't be needing it anymore... I want ya to have it." I smiled kindly and nodded. Not wanting to offend her, she's a nice woman. I said "Thank you. I'm honored." She smiled and I hugged her. 

*****

Tonight, spirits ran high, the young and the old danced merrily, music played, we feared upon our bountiful crops and livestock. Everyone tonight is focused on happiness, and not a murderous Werewolf. I myself sat back and watched as the sober became the intoxicated, the boys danced and flirted with the girls...Mikey trying to flirt with the girl he likes, but not well. I hope she doesn't let him down in a rude way. Mikey has always liked her.

I look over and see Daniel flirting with a small flock of girls. Him holding his sword, showing off his arm muscles. I roll my eyes and that's when I saw him look over at me. He gave me a cold, hard look, and I stood and simply walked away. As I walked past one of the houses, a hand amped over my mouth, and an arm wrapped around my waist. I was pushed up against the side of the house, and relaxed when I saw it was Frank. 

He smiled and said "Sorry." I signed and said "You gotta stop doing that, before you give me a heart attack." He chuckled and asked "Well we don't want that now, do we?" I smiled and tucked some hair behind my ear. He smiled at me, then looked down at the cloak Mrs. Ballato had given me. I was wearing it. He smiled and asked "Where'd you get this?" I said "Mrs. Ballato...She had made it as Lindsey's dowry for the wedding.."

He reached out and ran his fingers over the silky fabric. He smiled and said "I like it...It now you have something to match your hair with for once." I rolled my eyes and playfully hit him in the arm. He chuckled and kissed me. Then he pulled back and said "Come with me...I have something I want to show you." I swallowed nervously after he said that, but I trust him. I nodded and he took my hand in his. Then he led me to his house.

He brought me into his bedroom and that's when I saw the lit fire in the fireplace. Just like in my dream. Now I am sure they are visions of the future. I turned back to Frank and asked "What's going on?" Frank closed his door behind us and he said "I wanted to wait for your birthday...But I don't wamma wait anymore..." He came over to me and said "I wanna make love to you...If that's what you want.." 

I stood there speechless, unable to even think of words to say. With figuring out two pieces of my visions, I was unsure of anything anymore. But I was snapped back to reality, when Frank gently held my face in his hands and asked "Is that what you want?" I looked into his eyes and said "Yes...It's what I want." He smiled and said "Thank you, Gerard." I smiled and he said "I love you." I managed to say "I love you too." Before he crashed his lips onto mine. I kissed back instantly before he gently pushed me down onto his bed, on my back. 

He quickly got onto the bed, and slowly crawled over to me, moving his body in between my legs, before kissing me. He kissed me hard, his anticipation and desperation matching my own. We kissed for what felt like eternity, before he broke away, and started kissing my neck. That's when my mind flashed back to the dream, before I was returned to reality. He moved my dress a little and began working to undo my corset, which made me giggle. I stopped him and said "It takes my mother forever to get these things tied right, if you undo it completely, its gonna take me ages to put it back on." 

He pouted and said " But...But I would like to see my husband's body..." I smiled and brought him down for a kiss. Then I said "You'll get to have me, Frankie...Is that not enough for you?" He looked at me, his eyes turning soft and he said "That will always be enough for me." I smiled again and that's when he grabbed my hand. He kissed the back of it and said "Forever." I also remember that from my dream. Then we were kissing again, kissing wildly like animals, yearning for the others touch.

I brought my hands up and rested them on his chest before moving them to his shoulders, clawing at his back through his shirt. Then he began pulling at his shirt, breaking the kiss only long enough to pull it off and throw it somewhere. My eyes roamed his strong body, and I realized all those years of cutting wood with his father, and farming must have done wonders for him. I took one hand and placed it over his heart.

He looked down at my hand, before resting his own over mine. Then he brought his lips back to mine before kissing down my body, until sitting back and holding my feet. He looked up at me and I started pulling up the bottom of my dress, reaching to my thighs. He gently lofted my right leg up, holding it by my ankle and my calf. He kept his gaze fixed on me as he planted Kisses up my leg, on the inner part, slowly moving up to my inner thigh. (A/N: Imagine the sex scene in Crimson Peak where Loki and the blond chick do it, I just watched that movie last night   
xD. Also I was listening to The Wolf by Fever Ray *The song in the party scene in Red Riding Hood*, and I figured that could make a good melody for some bang bang :p. Carry on.)

I closed my eyes and rested my head against the pillow under my head. I feel his hands running up my thighs and he said "You are so beautiful.." He gently parted my thighs and I covered my manhood with my dress. He pulled my dress up over where I had covered myself, and said "Don't hide, my love...You are perfect just as you are..." He rubbed my thighs and said "So perfect...So beautiful..." He kissed the inner of my thighs before a warm, wet heat, engulfed around me.

I gasped and arched my back, my mouth falling open. I fell back limply on the bed, before propping myself up on my elbows. I looked down to see Frank, his mouth wrapped around my manhood, his eyes fixed up at me. He moved his head up and down, giving me a sensation that was better than when he touched me in the woods. This sensation was much better.

He rubbed my thighs as he moved his head, keeping his eyes on me as he pleasured me, making me want him more. After a few moments, he stopped and pulled away, his eyes never leaving mine. He smirked and moved back up, placing a kiss on my lips, neither of us caring where his mouth had just been. The kissing began to heat up again as I could feel him pulling his trousers down, wiggling his hips awkwardly. I giggled and sat up to help him, kissing him when we finally managed to remove his trousers, and dispatch them to join his shirt.

He smiled and gently pushed me back down on my back, gripping my thighs and scooting me closer to him. That's when I realized what was about to happen, and I was happily obliged to let it happen. He pushed my knees up to my chest, and moved closer to me. He stroked himself a few times before positioning himself. I felt him press against me and he asked "Ready?" I nodded and swallowed nervously. "Yes." He nodded and said "Okay...1...2…" that's when he began pushing himself inside of me, taking what was left of my innocence.

Making me fully his.


	12. Fully Yours (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2. Gerard and Frank do it. Afterwards, Gerard catches first sight at the Wolf. Then makes a realization. People freaking out.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies! <3

He slowly kept pushing until he was fully inside, before stopping. We were both panting as he remained still, allowing adjustment, before I motioned him to move. He began to roll his hips, just like he had done in my room and behind the church, but this time it felt painful.

I felt a couple tears roll down my cheeks, and he gently wiped them away. "Don't cry, my darling....Don't cry." He leaned down and kissed me, earning a kiss back. He pulled back and looked into my eyes and said "There is no one else in this world that I want, more than you...I love you." I smiled and said "I love you too." He smiled and began moving a little faster, the pain slowly subsiding.At this point, I don't know what to believe anymore with my visions. If what I've seen so far was real and has actually came true, what will happen when I find out who the wolf is? 

I focused back on his face, and his mouth was dropped back into the same 'O' shape I saw back in my bedroom, and his eyes were kept open, looking down at me. I pulled him down and kissed him hard, clawing at his back as he continued picking up speed, making us both moan. Pretty much everyone was drunk so we weren't worried if someone heard. 

Then I noticed his movements were getting off beat, and he looked a little in pain. I asked "Are you okay?" He nodded and said "Yeah its just..My stomach hurts, I can hold myself up much longer.." I nodded and said "Okay...Here move, get off." He frowns and asks "What?" I giggled and said "Lie in your back, and I'll get on top of you...That way it doesn't hurt." 

He said "Oh."He stays there for a second before he comes back down to Earth, and pulls off of me, and rolls onto his back. There’s a sudden 'pop' as he slips out of me. I scramble up into a sitting position, bwfore leaning over and giving him a peck on the lips before I straddle him. I have my knees on both sides of his hips and I leans my his hands on Frank's chest. 

I wrestle with my dress for a moment, and I manage to pull it up enough, and he gasps as my fist closes around the base of his erection and he gasps again as I angles his hips so that the tip of him meets my entrance. I sit like this for a few seconds and we just look into each others eyes until Frank nods. And then I lower myself down. 

I go slow until I'm sitting somewhat steady in his lap. We both panting slightly and keep eye contact as I begin to move. I leaned down, my mouth hovering a few inches away from his as I move up and down on his shaft slowly. I bend my knees and Frank takes hold of my hips so that he can push upwards into me. His action makes me gasp and moan, and we begin a sort of rhythm, hips meeting unevenly and nervous. But as Frank helps with the thrusting, I feel a little more at ease, and we both begin to go faster. The feeling of it was incredible, and caused both of us to close our eyes, before kissing messily. 

There's a time or two when he slips out of me by accident, but I quickly guide him back in again, and the rhythm is uneven a couple of times but it’s nothing too bad. I opened my eyes and asked "Is this better?" Frank nods frantically and said "Oh yes...Much better....So much better...." I smiled and kissed him again. In this position, nothing hurts and the rhythm gains speed, becoming frantic. I feel as if I'm falling into a euphoric daze and Frank was falling to, and brought me back to reality when he wrapped his hand around my bobbing manhood. Possibly to pluck my orgasm from me faster. 

I felt a little embarrassed about the sounds I was making. It wasn't anything really loud, just above whisper  _'mmh, mhh, ah, ah's.'_

but it looked to me that Frank was enjoying them quite well, making sounds of his own. I felt him run one hand up my hip and to my back, tracing up and down my spine. My hands moved up onto his shoulders, gripping them tight as I leaned down, my chest hovering a couple inches above his, and I slowly started grinding my hips hard on him, but being mindful not to hurt him.

Apparently my doing was driving him mad, and he quickly sat up, before thrusting faster and harder into me. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck for support as he hit a bundle of nerves inside me, making me wanna cry out in pleasure. As he kept hitting that spot over and over and touch me like he did in the forest, I could feel a knot tighten up in my stomach. This must indicate that my orgasm is drawing closer.

Soon I could feel the knot tightening more and I was so close, I thought I was going to die. And then it came (A/N: No pun intended). I threw my head back and moaned as I released, clawing into Frank's back enough to possibly draw blood. I released onto his hand and both our stomachs, and he released inside of me, soon after. He kept moving a few times to finish falling from his Nirvana, before finally stopping.

We sat there panting, sweating, and my forehead pressed against his. He kissed me and said "All my life....I have waited for you..." I smiled and said "And now I'm all yours." He kissed me again and said "All mine...Forever."

*****

After Frank and I made love, he gently laid me down on his bed, cleaned up our mess, and told me to sleep. After falling asleep, I could hear the voices of the Witches in my head again. "Gerard.", "Gerard, wake up.", "Get up!", "The beast is hunting." Their whispered voices topped over each others, until I heard Amy's voice. "Gerard, you must get up...It is time you know the answer you seek." Then I see the Wolf jolt forward, and my eyes shoot open.

I quickly sit up to see that the took was now dark, the fire dead, and Frank is not beside me. I looked around and thought perhaps he's gone to get something or simply enjoying the festival for a moment. But those thoughts where tossed out the window when I could hear screams coming from outside. I get up and run to the window, quickly opening it. When I look down, I see people running away, and a massive pitch black Wolf, killing one of Tharius' men. I turn and bolt down the stairs, nearly falling in my wake, before running out the front door.

More Knight's keep distance, but slowly inch towards the Wolf, spears and swords ready to strike, but to no avail. The Wolf, although outnumbered, turns and lunges at the Knights, causing the death of one as the rest run. Then it turns and looks at me. It's glowing Green eyes widen, it's ears pointing, then falling flat against it's head, and its fangs bared. It growls at me and I slowly back up until my back touches the wall of Frank's house.

The Wolf comes closer, still growling, and I close my eyes, ready to be taken. But then the growling stops, and I open my eyes. The Wolf is looking at me with sad eyes, and it whimpers. I draw my eye rows together in confusion, and I don't know whether or not to scream. But then I hear _'Gerard'_ I look around to see no other person around me, just me and the Wolf. I look into it's eyes and it said _'Don't scream...Please..'_ I then realized that it was the one speaking to me, and I now thought back to the Witches telling me I had a gift. I can speak to the Wolf through my mind.

I focused and asked ' _Who are you? Why are you doing this?'_ It whimpered again and hung it's head. Then I remembered _'He kills because he is not in control of himself.' 'The blood shed was accidental'_. The Wolf could not even look at me, it looked as if it was ashamed.

I gently reached my hand out towards it and asked 'Who are you?' It huffed and pulled its head back out of fear and I said 'I won't hurt you...I just want to know who you are..' 'His secret was hidden from him and he wasn't properly taught how to control his other side. _' 'Those he's slain, were simply because he couldn't take hold of emotions_.' I gently ran my fingers through its thick, dark fur, before it licked the back of my hand. I gasped and remembered that Frank always kisses the back of my hand.

It stopped and locked eyes with me, the bright glow turning soft. Then I saw a flashback to when Frank had fought Daniel and Daniel hit me. I swore I could see his eyes turn a brighter Green, but shook it off because the sunlight was probably reflecting off his beautiful eyes. Then I thought about how it took three young men to hold down Frank when he is smaller than them. And I saw when I had saidI said "Frank, look at me." His eyes met mine and I said "It's okay...It's okay." We just stared into each others eyes for a moment, before he nodded and said "Okay." ' _And if he kills again and if it's not by accident, it's because he'll defend himself_.' _'As well as his mate or his young_.' 

_"All my life...I have waited for you..."_

_ "Did you think I was the Big Bad Wolf coming for ya?" _

_ "Every second I'm not with you, feels like damnation.." _

_ "I love you...More than anything I have ever loved my whole life." _

_ "You are my heart...My soul...I am nothing without you...I will always protect you and I would do anything for you.....And I would die for you." _

_ "I'm not going anywhere...And I would never travel away from here unless you were with me."  _

_ "We will be able to leave this place, Gerard...Married to our wives, or each other...Soon, we'll be together forever, I promise" _

_ "We can go wherever you want, and I can have my Happily Ever After with the love of my life..." _

_ "It's always been you..."  _

_ "I won't get hurt Gee, I promise...I'm too quick for the scary beast."  _

_"Loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."_

Then I heard Amy say _'There is something else you must know, Gerard...Once the Wolf has mated with it's destined mate, he will kill even if no one is a threat. It's to protect what it loves most.'_

It all became so clear to me. I swallowed and gently held the Wolf's face in my hands. Our eyes locked together before I asked _ 'Frank?'  _ Then I could hear Daniel yell "There it is! Let's go!" Frank whimpered and huffed before pulling its head back out of my hands, and running into the forest.

I stood there frozen and whispered 

"Frank."


	13. I'm Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After discovering Frank is the Werewolf, he runs through the forest looking for him. Gerard and Frank hide from the angry mob of Knights and some townsfolk. Frank tells the story of his curse.
> 
> Enjoy Lovelies! <3

I couldn't believe that my husband, the person I love most in this world besides my family, could have caused so much harm and fear. But he never meant to, he's not in control. All I know is I'll stick by him no matter what, and that I have to find him before everyone else does.

With that said, I quickly ran after him, tryinf to make sure I don't lose him in the forest. But after awhile, I grew tired, my legs turned to jelly, and I couldn't breathe. So I finally had to stop and gasped for air. I looked around and the darkened forest was still with quiet, except the chirping of insects. Hopefully I'm far ahead of the Knights and could find Frank in time.

I signed and looked behind me to see if I could see the faint flickering of torches. When I saw nothing, I turned to start running again, when I saw Frank standing in front of me, fully clothed. I nearly screamed, but he clamped his hand over my mouth and put a finger to his lips. 

When he pulled his hand away, I whispered "Frank...Oh thank God, I thought I was never gonna find you!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tight, burying my face into his shoulder. He returned the action, but then pulled back. I asked "What's wrong?" And he said "They're coming! Come on!" He grabbed my wrist and we started running deeper into the forest. We ran until we had ran off of a small cliff and landed on the grassy Earth with loud thuds. 

We heard the voices of people coming towards us, and we got up and kept running. I quietly asked "Where are we going?" He said "Somewhere I know they won't find us." We kept running until we were standing before what looked to be a little dwelling, camouflaged with grass over the roof, and heavy looking boulders. He pointed down and said "There. There's a crawlspace, we can both fit in it one at a time, you go in first." I nodded and quickly began crawling through the small space, trying to hurry before the mob finds us.

When I got completely inside, Frank reached his hands in, and I grabbed hold, and helped pull while he crawled. When he got inside he put a hand over my mouth and said "Stay very quiet." We kept silent for nearly half an hour as the mob came and began fighting over which direction the Wolf went. Then I heard my father say "The beast, I think it may have chased my son, I haven't seen him since the attack began! Tharius, we have to find him!" 

Tharius said "And we shall, my friend. I think they may have gone this way." Then Lindsey's father said "An' I think his friend Frank is missin' too. I haven't seen 'em since tha festival began." Then Daniel said "Wherever they are, we will find them...Then we kill the Wolf and end this wretched nightmare. Come on!" And they left.

Although they had gone an hour ago, Frank and ai stayed quiet, just in case. Then he took his hand over my mouth and it was dark except the light of the full moon shining a beam through the space we crawled through. He said "I'd make a small fire, but I'm worried they'd see it if they rounded back.." I nodded and went to grab his hand, but he pulled it away.

I looked at him and he looked at me, before crawling to the other side of the small dwelling, sitting as far away from me as he could against the wall. He darkness nearly consumed his face, but I could still see it. I asked "What's wrong?" He chuckled and asked "What's wrong? It's pretty obvious what's wrong, Gerard.." I pushed my hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear. 

"Do you think that changes how I feel about you?" I asked, slowly moving a little closer. He scooted away and said "It should." I sighed and said "Frankie-" he cut me off by saying "Gerard, I'm a monster. I'm cursed...I'm a horrifying beast that kills people, because I can't take control of myself...You should be afraid of me...Cause I could hurt you." I said "You wouldn't...You're not a threat to me, Frank...I'm not afraid of you..." He watched as I slowly made my way over to him, and sat in front of him.

I looked into his eyes and said "I love you...I will always love you no matter who you are, or what you've become...And that is never gonna change." He slowly caressed my cheek with his hand and he said "You are all I have left, now...Because sooner or later, they'll discover what I am...And I'll die knowing I had one person left in this world that I could trust..." I gently took his hand and kissed the back of his palm, just as he does for me. I said "I love you..Loving you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me." Quoting him. He smiled and said "I love you too." 

We began kissing, kissing each other as if it was gonna be the last time we ever could. When I was little, I was always afraid I was never gonna fall in love. But I have found the most amazing, loving man I could ever hope for. He loves all my flaws, my shyness, because he has his own flaws as well. I could never hate him, or be afraid of him, because I can't. I'll never stop loving him. Not even after death. Soon, clothes began to come off, and we knew exactly what it was gonna lead to.

*****

I laid there naked and smiling, next to my husband, reflecting on what we had just done and what we did back in his bedroom. I moved and laid my had down on his chest, his arm wrapping around my shoulder. He squeezed me again him and kissed the top of my head, as I wrapped my arm around his waist. He sighed and Sai's "That'll never get old." I giggled a little and said "I hope not." He gently made me look at him and he said "I love you." I smiled and said "I love you, too." And we kissed.

*****

We laid there in silence for a while, awake, and just enjoying each others company and the peace of the forest. I had my hand over his heart, smiling at the stready beat, when he spoke. "I died when I was born..." I looked up at him and he just stared straight ahead. "My mother...My mother was a Werewolf...The one your father talked about...There was a complication with her pregnancy, and I came too early...My father knew my mother was a Werewolf...But he didn't have the heart to hurt his wife, my father loved her with all his heart..."

I could almost see tears in his eyes, and I could hear his voice shaking, and could see his bottom lip quivering. "I died, but my father didn't want to live with the grief that his first and only child was dead before he was supposed to be born...So out of desperstion, my father ventured into these woods..He came upon a cottage, and he met four Witches.."

My heart nearly stopped. His father came and saw the Witches from my dream? I listened as he continued. "He begged the Witches to bring me back to life and be healthy, and happy, and live a long life, but there was a catch...Somehow they knew my mother was a Werewolf, but they also knew that the curse skipped a generation. It passed from my great grandmother, to my mother. It was supposed to skip me, but pass into my first child...But the Witches had a catch. They would bring me back and the curse would be dissolved so it wouldn't pass to anymore generations, if they weren't killed. If they were killed, I would be cursed, my children would be cursed, and so forth.."

That's she. I thought back to when Ashley said "And because of your incomoetant ffather, we are dead!" I said "My father.." He nodded and said "Yes....Your father tracked them down, tried them, and burned them at the stake...Unknowingly giving a curse to his best friends child. I was brought back to life, and I lived happily with my mother and father. They kept the secret from me for years, and then my mother went missing. My father had told me she was visiting my grandmother in the next village, and she never came back...Perhaps that's why my father kled himself. Because he couldn't live with the thought of his child being cursed to be an ugly creature, and letting his wife die alone.."

I saw tears rolling down his cheeks, but I wiped them away. I kissed him on the cheek and he continued. A couple days before the killings started, my father told me everything. I didn't believe him, I just thought he was insane or drunk. But then I was walking home one night and I turned. It was the first time I turned, and Lindsey had saw me turn. That's when I killed her. Everyone I killed, I had no control over it. I never meant to hurt anyone....But while I was...Different, I felt like a piece of my soul was trapped in the back of my mind. I could see everything the Wolf was doing, but I couldn't stop it....I couldn't stop any of it.."

Then he looked down at me. He said "And then you...After Daniel had hit you, I could feel myself changing and the minute I was fully changedz I'd be dead. But the you told me to stop and that you were okay, and it stopped the change...You saved me. And I knew then, that I could control this thing...And I knew I could control it with you. The only thing that I have left in this world...And there was something that my father told me, that made me think that he could have been right.."

I asked "What is it?" He said "The Witches had told him, when a Werewolf finds it's destined mate...Their mates hair color turns red...And your hair turned red. I never thought anything of it, until my father told me. He also said that no matter the gender of the Wolf's mate, their hair would turn red. He said he had a sliver of hope that Jamia's hair would turn red, but he had always had a feeling it was gonna be you...He could see it with how we've acted around each other since we were little...He was right about everything."

I smiled and said "Well I'm honored to be your mate...And I won't ever leave you, Frankie...You're mine." He smiled and said "And your mine." He kissed me and I said "Forever." He kissed me again and said "And ever."


	14. I Has Something To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I has something to say.

Okay, I has something to say. 

Thank you to everybody who has read, likedz and commented on all my stuff. When I first found this site (I was looking for a good Destiel read and it brought me here like last year.) I thought to myself 'No one would ever read my shit on this site.' Fast forward to now, boy, I was wrong.

It means the world to me that you guys like all my stuff, writing is a passion of mine, I love it so much, and I've always wanted to be like a published author, but I wouldn't get published on Frerard or Destiek focus xD. 

But thank you all once again, you are all fucking amazing, and you're all fucking beautiful, I love you guys <3.

I shall continue this story and finish it, then finish my other story, but for now, I'm fucking tired but I'm at work and I don't get off till 5, I'm sitting on a very uncomfortable bar stool and its hurting my back, and writing is making it a little worse. So I'm gonna chill for a little bit, then get back and start writing the next chapter. I'm not done yet! :p.

Alright enjoy the story, and have a great rest of the dayz my Lovelies <3.

XoXo

 

-Holly


End file.
